1.0 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a package for fluid products comprising a container for holding the product, and a closeable dispensing nozzle attached to the outlet opening of the product container.
2.0 Discussion of Related Art
Packages of the type in question, more particularly for fluid adhesives, are typically provided by plastic bottles. To remove product, the user applies external pressure to the walls of the flexible plastic bottle so that adhesive flows out through the opened dispensing nozzle. Although this known package is suitable for many applications, it has the disadvantage that the quantity of adhesive to be applied is very difficult or even impossible to accurately dispense a desired quantity because the user has to apply a very precise pressure to the pack.
Tube-like adhesive packages of soft metal are also known. In this case, the adhesive flows out when pressure is applied to the tube, a significant disadvantage being that the tube-like pack remains in its pressed-in position after the application of pressure and, in particular, after progressive emptying which makes the pack difficult to handle, particularly when it is no longer completely full. The stability of the pack is also adversely affected. In addition, the same problem occurs with known plastic bottle packs as with tube-like metal packages, which do not provide for precision dispensing.
The problem addressed by the present invention is to provide a dimensionally stable package with which the associated product can be dispensed in exact amounts, and which provide convenient handling irrespective of the level of fluid in the package.
3.0 Summary of the Invention
With the problems of the prior art in mind, in one embodiment of the invention, the container accommodating the product is formed by a flow-pressed tube-like aluminum container provided with a wall surface portion which can be pressed in on external application of pressure, but which returns to its normal position on removal of the pressure applied.
The inventive embodiment provides a dimensionally stable package which, at the same time, also provides for precision dispensing on application of external pressure. It has been discovered that, after flow pressing, aluminum containers of the invention are very hard and can be deformed to a certain extent but completely recover thereafter. Since the deformation applied from outside is limited to the normal pressure applied by the hand of the user, only a small quantity of product at a time can flow out, thereby permitting precision dispensing. Since, in addition, the compressed wall surface returns to its non-deformed or rest position after removal of the pressure due to its resilience and the minimal deformation applied, the package is dimensionally stable irrespective of its filling level. In addition, the package is highly impervious and, more particularly, watertight making it particularly suitable for fluid adhesives, particularly cyanoacrylate.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the container accommodating the product is circular in cross-section and has at least one compressible gripping recess in the wall surface. Such a circular flow-pressed aluminum container is almost completely dimensionally stable and cannot readily be compressed. The compressibility required for dispensing is provided by the at least one impressed gripping recess.
In one alternative embodiment, the container accommodating the product comprises two opposite gripping recesses. This considerably simplifies handling because the container can be gripped by the hand of the user and compressed by pressure simultaneously applied to both sides for dispensing the product.
In another alternative embodiment, the container accommodating the product has an oval cross-section. An oval flow-pressed aluminum profile combines dimensional stability with sufficient strength and, through its high resilience, enables the two opposite elongate wall regions to be readily compressed.
In another advantageous embodiment, a closeable dispensing nozzle of the product container consists of aluminum or polyethylene and, in known manner, can be made to taper to a point towards its outlet end. The closure may be formed, for example, by a plastic cap formed with a screwthread so that it may be screwed on. The pack is thus provided with a safe and tight closure.